Holy Hatsuharu!
by Hirazawa
Summary: Haru and new character Rika one-shot. A new girl catches Haru's eye... This is set after the curse is broken. I'm really bad at writing these summaries so read to find out what happens!


Hira- Hey! A few things about this story. It's set up _after_ the curse is broken, and I'm sorry if Hatsuharu isn't in character. I wasn't too sure if he would act like this. Though my friends thought it was good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters in it.

"You call that a uniform?"

"What is that?"

"It's a hand me down isn't it?"

"Ew! Hand me down?"

Rika was surrounded by insulting girls, all of them picking on her continuously. Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed her was out of the circle and ran down the hall.

"Why do people always pick on me?" Rika asked herself sliding down the wall and drawing her knees into her chest. Placing her head in her arms she began to cry. It wasn't he fault her uniform wasn't new. ever since her father lost his job they weren't able to afford much. Her other uniform was ruined so the school gave her an old one to use.

Rika heard soft footsteps coming down the corridor. Thinking it was the girls coming to find her, Rika sniffed and wiped her eyes, but it wasn't so. If fact it was a boy. He had white and black hair and was wearing a long coat. Seeing Rika, he stopped. They stared at one another for a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" The mysterious boy asked. Rika simply nodded. The boy didn't look convinced. He sighed, almost as if he was going to regret what he was about to do. The boy sat next to her.

"I'm Hatsuharu. Though most call me Haru."

"Rika." She mumbled, blushing pink from the closeness.

"Why are you crying?" Haru asked lightly.

Rika's fists clenched as she looked at him, "Stupid people picking on me." She said gritting her teeth in memory.

Haru raised his eyebrows, "I'm sorry you had to go though something like that."

Rika's eyes narrowed, she stood up and walked a few paces down the hall. Haru sat against the wall confused as he watched her.

Rika turned back to him, "Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry." She said sarcastically, then continued walking down the hallway.

Haru watched her leave. He was interested in the way she wasn't to keen on letting him in. She seemed as if she didn't trust anyone. He gave a slight smile. Haru was determined to win her trust.

((After school))

Rika was walking home shuffling her feet. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, but when she heard footsteps with her own, she looked up from the ground. She saw it was Haru. He was watching her intently.

Rika blushed and stopped, "What are you doing?" She asked steadily.

Haru smiled, "I'm walking you home." He shoved his hands into his pockets casually.

Rika sighed, "Why are you walking me home?" He eyes looked into his.

"Well I feel you didn't give me a fair trial earlier today." He commented staring back at her.

Rika hid a smile, "Oh, sorry about that. I was a little upset."

"Which is completely understandable." Haru smiled. Rika started walking again a smile bloomed on her face. She let him walk her home.

As the week rolled on, Haru walked Rika home everyday. They got to know each other better and emotions started to flow.

One particular day, Haru was waiting by the water fountain...Rika was late. He narrowed his eyes and walked down a connecting corridor. He came upon a circle of girls all taunting another. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he noticed Rika in the center.

Almost immediately Black Haru took over his body. "HEY!" He yelled startling the girls.

Rika lifted her head, she was crying.

That fueled Black Haru even more, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He said walking towards them.

The girls all squealed and scattered, leaving Rika standing there with tears dripping down her red cheeks. She ran to Haru and flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Haru instinctively flinched, he still wasn't used to being un-cursed. When he didn't change into his animal he relaxed and wrapped his arms around he protectively.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly in her ear.

Rika brought her head back and looked at him with a light blush dancing across her face with a smile. "Yes." She whispered, then placed her lips softly against his.

Pulling her close, Haru smiled.


End file.
